A variety of agents are presently used to combat viral infection. These agents include interferon, which is a naturally-occurring protein having some efficacy in combat of certain selected viral diseases. In addition, agents such as AZT are used in the combat of an immunodeficiency disease, referred to commonly as AIDS, caused by the virus HIV-1.
Drug and Market Development, Vol 3. No. 9, pp. 174-180 (Feb. 15, 1993), describes antiviral drug development. It states:                The difficulties encountered in drug treatment of most infections pale when compared to viral infections. For example, it is at least theoretically (and often in practice) possible to attack a bacterium without harming the host. Unlike bacteria however, viruses replicate inside cells and utilize cellular machinery of the host for replication. As a result, development of antiviral therapeutics often represents a compromise between preferable killing, or at least arresting replication of, the virus, and not harming the host, or at worst, doing only minimal damage which can be justified by the potential gain.        
It states that viral specific events can be targeted including:                Virus attachment to cell membranes and penetration in cells;        Virus uncoating;        Virus nucleic acid synthesis;        Viral protein synthesis and maturation; and        Assembly and release of infectious particles.        
Specifically with regard to viral protein synthesis the authors state:                In contrast to nucleic acid synthesis, viral protein synthesis utilizes host ribosomes (ribosomes are cell structures essential for translation of mRNA into protein) and mostly host-derived supplementary factors. As a result, protein synthesis inhibitors, in general, are as likely to exhibit host toxicity as they are to exert antiviral effects. Antisense oligonucleotides, however, may be of value in specifically inhibiting viral protein synthesis. Briefly, antisense oligonucleotides are short DNA fragments that are complementary to mRNA (sense strands) and can prevent mRNA-directed protein synthesis by binding to mRNA. RNA molecules have also been constructed to contain sequences complementary to those of sense DNA strands (and their corresponding mRNA). Although antisense constructs have been shown to inhibit viral protein synthesis in vitro, their effectiveness in vivo has not yet been conclusively demonstrated. Among others, current challenges for oligonucleotide therapeutics include delivery to virus-infected cells, the stability of such molecules in vivo and distribution throughout the body.        
Ribosome inactivators represent another approach for viral protein synthesis inhibition. GLQ223 (Genelabs; Redwood City, Calif.) is a ribosome inactivator undergoing clinical testing (GLQ223 is a purified preparation of trichosanthin (cucumber plant derivative)). A ribosome inactivator would interfere with cellular translation machinery, effectively preventing generation of new viral proteins.
Sonenburg, 2 The New Biologist 402, 1990 describes virus host interactions at the level of initiation of translation and states that two initiation factors eIF-2 and eIF-4F play significant roles in a number of virus host interactions. He states “[a]n understanding of the mechanisms responsible for these virus-host interactions is of great significance for future therapeutic approaches to viral disease.”